hardstylefandomcom-20200223-history
Tack naming
While naming a track, there are various terms which artists tends use.Revulsion FM forum • Music track naming/terms This page explains lots of these terms which can be regularly found in hardstyle and other EDM releases. Track terms *'Remix': a totally different track under the same concept of the original one. Usually keeps some basic things like samples and beats but changes other stuff like the melody or vice-versa. Other terms for "remix" are remuxx, repaint, respray and repimp. *'Original Mix': the original track released by the producer. Commonly used when there's an album/EP with lots of different versions of the same track. *'Remake': usually done by the same artist as the original track, but years later using new sounds/technology. Also applies to other artists building a track based upon another, but can't be considered a remix since they didn't edit the original file, but created a new one and made it look like the original. *'Rework': light version of a remix, usually only something like the producer's own bassline. *'Edit': frequently just a short version of the track/remix ("Radio Edit"), or otherwise some other kind of "reduced" version. Sometimes can also mean an "extension" to a regular mix/remix, such as an "Intro Edit". It might also be called after what was changed in the track, like "Kick Edit", when it was made for a certain place/event, such as "Club Edit" or "Qlimax Edit" or the year it was edited (2013 Edit). *'Dub': usually a mix/remix with less or no vocals (sometimes equivalent to an instrumental mix), but on some occasions it has less melodic parts or more emphasis on percussion. *'Instrumental': exactly the same as the regular mix/remix, but without the vocals. *'Trackfix': an illegal scene release group screwed up some release and (also illegally) releases a fixed version. *'Reconstruction': usually some producer recreating an unreleased version of a mashup/bootleg/edit of some other producer. Basically an unofficial remake. *'Extended Mix': a longer version of the regular mix/remix, with looped parts and bigger intros and outros. *'Bootleg': a remix not authorized/acknowledge by the original producer. Mostly released for free or not released at all due to copyright issues. *'Mashup': a combination of two or more tracks, usually taking elements from one like the vocals and overlapping it with the instrumentals of another. *'DJ Tool': a song not intended for release, to be used by a DJ in a set. Usually missing an intro, outro or both. *'Live Mix': also known as a Live Edit, it's a version made for live performances only, that can occasionally be released.Dj Thera's comment at Facebook explaining what a "Live Mix" is Artist terms *'ft.' / feat. / featuring - sometimes the name before "ft." is the one that produced most of the track and the second is the person that provided the vocals (like a MC) or something similar. May also be used to simply indicate the track was made by more than 1 person. *'vs.' - when two artists work together on the same track, but sometimes it might be as if the track making was a competition, like half of it with lyrics from one and the other half with lyrics responding from the other. *'& / and' - when a track is made equally by 2 or more artists. Usually each one of them adds their own style to the track, like a kick from one and a melody from the other. *'meets' - same as the above, but mostly for tracks from artists that never produced together before. *'Collab': a collaboration between 2 or more artists. Means they made a track together. References